Bladigo
Bladigos are close relatives to Rathain/Rathalos. It's rare but hostile, using it's bladelike wings to slice up any intruders. In English: Bladigo (Blade + Wendigo) In Japanese: Hasorosos (Ha, Japanese for blade, + Dinosaur) Physiology Bladigo is quite similar to Rathian and Rathalos, with a few differences. It doesn't have the elf-like ears like Rathian and Rathalos, it's scales look like iron instead of red/brown, it's face is similar to Acrocanthosaurus, it has a clubtail similar to a shield, and the most prominent difference being the large appendages on the tips of it's wings (Similar to Rathian's and Rathalos hook like appendages at their wings) that look like swords. It's eyes are blue and it's pupils are red. Bladigo is about the same size as a Rathian/Rathalos. In-Game Information Bladigo is related to Rathian/Rathalos. It's blade like appendages are used against hunters, blocking attacks with them from the front as well as slicing at the opponent. It is carnivorous, but will eat eggs if desperate. If faced with a Rathalos or Rathian, it gets incredibly aggressive. Introduction Primal Forest: Area 8 The hunter had just finished climbing the cliff when he/she noticed a Rathian rearranging her eggs. The Rathian, sensing the hunter, suddennly roars at him/her. But as the Rathian gets ready to charge, a Bladigo suddenly drops down on her, slashing like mad. The slashing breaks the Rathian's head, forcing her to flee. The Bladigo roars, then turns around and starts eating the eggs. The battle starts with Bladigo eating the eggs. Behavior: Eats either eggs or meat to heal. It uses it's Tornado Blade attack when low on stamina, using most of it's stamina on just one attack. When using Tornado Blade, Bladigo spins around like mad, dealing massive damage. It trips when it's done using Tornado Blade. Blocks the most when at almost full HP. Natural Behavior Bladigo is naturally aggressive, challenging every other carnivorous monster that trespasses in it's territory. It's attacks include slashing, divebombing and slashing, blocking, counter attacking, breathing fire, breathing dragon energy, shooting fireballs that cause both fireblight and stun, and, of course, using it's Tornado Blade attack. It's shieldlike clubtail can be used to either smack with or to block attacks from behind. If a hunter's defense is higher for whatever reason, it will regurgitate a large Whetstone and will proceed to sharpen it's bladelike appendages to do more damage. During this time, it will use it's shieldlike clubtail to block all attacks. It has amazing hearing, so it's incredibly difficult to sneak up on a sleeping Bladigo. If you're trying to set a trap or bomb next to a sleeping Bladigo, it will immediatly wake up, immediatly become enraged, avoid said bomb/trap and immediatly go for you. Carves and Breakable parts. Bladelike appendages. Clubtail. Wings. Scales (X10) Bladigo Appendages: A part from a Bladigo's appendage. It can be used to make powerful weapons. Bladigo Scale: Scales from a Bladigo. It looks very similar to iron. Bladigo Talons: Talons from a Bladigo. It can be used to make ammo for ballistas. Heated Tooth: Teeth from a Bladigo. It's extremely rare to find a tooth this hot, even from a Bladigo. Can be used to make weapons that cause Fireblight. Trivia * Bladigo's roar needs Earplugs to block. * You can tell the gender of a Bladigo by the size. Females are slightly smaller than the males. Icon Icon needed. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation